Damon VS Enzo
by lynsay
Summary: Bamon story with a twist of Enzo. In this story Bonnie hasn't seen Damon in 3 years but that hasn't stopped her from thinking about him. Enzo wants Bonnie to forget about Damon because he wants to be with her. The story picks up after season 7 episode 16; the storyline will be the same with except the stone get destroyed thus releasing everyone from it.
1. Prologue: Three Years Later

Prologue: Three Years Later

Enzo was in a panic when he realized that Bonnie may be dying because of the pills that he had given her. At the time he couldn't have known that it would have lasting effects because the armory lied to him. They told him that it would take her powers away for a short time but it was slowly killing her. He thought that given enough time that he could fix it. While Stefan had been running for the last three years; Bonnie and Enzo had been searching for a cure.

When the spell didn't work and the call was disconnected Damon had feared the worst. He immediately rushed towards Stefan just as he was waking up.

"What happened and how come I'm not stuck in the stone?"

Valerie came rushing to towards Stefan's side much to Damon's dismay.

"I'm not sure unless somehow the stone was destroyed; which means that the ruthless vampire killer can be killed now at least."

"That's a problem for next week. We need to get out of here before she comes back."

Of course Valerie would suggest that Stefan and her leave town yet again. Damon wasn't about to let her try and lure his brother away yet again.

Just before he was about to dash her hopes Enzo suddenly interrupted them, "Don't get out the champagne just yet. There's a new problem that could become a problem for you guys."

"What is the new threat that I need to be concerned about now?" Damon replied.

"It's the armory." Enzo's tried to explain.

To this Damon replied, "Oh, I thought that you and the armory were best friends, what could've happened?"

Enzo spoke up, "That was before they thought that I set the vampire hunter free and they tricked me into poisoning Bonnie. Let's just say that we no longer see eye to eye at the moment."

Bonnie's name caught Damon's attention quickly. "What about Bonnie? What's happened to her?"

"You mean that you don't know? You went and desecrated yourself and everyone else just left. No one even bothered to call and check on her even once in the last three years. Why are you suddenly concerned about her now?" Enzo was annoyed with their arrogance and self importance that they held for one another.

Damon felt the need to defend his actions, "I did that for Bonnie and Stefan, I wanted them to have a life without having to take anymore pain that was meant for me. I thought that I was doing the right thing for once."

Enzo was pisses off now, "The only one that choice was best for was you and Valerie of course."

Valerie chose that moment to speak up, "What are you talking about, how was that choice for my benefit?"

Enzo needed to put her in her place, "You finally got what you wanted all along, Stefan without all his drama. I mean there was no Caroline, no Damon, hell no one else to tie him to Mystic Falls at all. You must of just loved having him all to yourself for three years."

"It wasn't like that at all, we were trying to find a cure to the mark."

"Right and I'm sure that you called Mystic Falls and checked in from time to time right? You did at least give Caroline a proper goodbye before you stole her boyfriend right?"

She merely looked down almost in shame.

Enzo wasn't done yet, "Did either of you call Bonnie once even in the last three years? Right, I already know the answer to that question."

Damon had to speak up, "Just how would you know who has or hasn't talked to Bonnie ever?"

"I know because I was there with her night and day helping her look for a cure. We haven't found one yet, only a few temporary fixes that don't last long. Maybe the cure is in the vampire hunter 's blood itself." Enzo replied rather harshly.

Damon grabbed Enzo and pushed him against a car and said, "What are you trying to say?"

To this Enzo's replied, "Bonnie's not dead yet sorry to disappoint you but your precious Elena isn't coming back to you yet. Maybe sooner than you thought though because we're running out of time."

Damon: "I don't want Bonnie dead; where is she?"

Enzo: "I don't think that she wants to see either of you at the moment."

Damon: "I didn't ask if she wanted to see me, I asked where she was and I expect an answer now?"

Stefan immediately spoke up next, "Damon maybe now isn't the best time to hash this out."

Damon: "I don't care if this isn't the time but why the hell didn't you look out for everyone in our town? Was it that piece of ass?"

Stefan: "No and don't talk about her, you don't even know her."

Damon: "That's rich, I probably know her better than you do as she's been lying to you for three years."

Stefan: "What's he talking about?"

She tried to cover her lies up, "It's nothing, he just misunderstood me that's all."

Damon: "Really and just which part did I misunderstand, the part about you being able to remove the mark and transfer it to someone else or did something get lost in translation?"

Valerie: "It wasn't like that, please Stefan just listen to me for a minute?"

Stefan: "All of this time, you kept telling me how I was better off without my brother and everyone else too. You never wanted us to return to Mystic Falls ever did you?"

Valerie: "No but only because this town is bad luck for me and you. I just wanted us to be together like we were always meant to and everyone always gets in the way."

Stefan was pissed off, "Wow and I thought that Katherine was bad but your far worse than her. When you love someone you put their needs before your own regardless of the cost. Whatever you feel for me that's not love, it's obsession, I guess that you and Damon have more in common than you realized."

Valerie: "Stefan, what are you trying to say?"

Stefan: "I thought it was clear, we're over."

Valerie: "No, you can't mean it."

Damon: "He means it, now leave and get away from my brother. See the stone tried to tell you that your life would be better off without me in it and it lied to you but it told me the truth. I needed to get my focus back without Elena in it. I made a mistake doing what I did. Now we need to focus on Bonnie. Where'd psycho go anyways?"

As Damon looked around; he just noticed that Enzo was gone, as he had fled the scene. Damon caught up to him before he was out of sight completely.

Damon: "Hey, just where do you think that your going off to?"

Enzo: "It's obvious, I'm going to try and save the woman that I love."

Damon: "If you mean Bonnie just when did that happen?"

Enzo: "It didn't happen yet but it's only a matter of time. I have waited patiently but unlike you lot, I won't wait indefinitely for someone that loves another."

Damon: "What are you talking about now?"

Enzo: "Great your in denial too."

Damon: "In denial about what?"

Enzo: "Oh, maybe you never realized how she felt about you either. She keeps denying it but I know that the only reason that she kept me and every other guy at bay is because of you."

Damon: "We're just friends at least we were three years ago but that's it. There's nothing going on between us romantically and if you think there is it's only in your head."

Enzo: "That's what I used to think until I kissed her. She pushed me away in case you were wondering. Then the following night I heard her whispering your name in her sleep. When I called her yet again on how she feels about you, she denied it again. She always denies how she feels about you but that doesn't make it any less true. In case you missed the memo, Bonnie is so in love with you. Why do you think that I told her about your whole plan because I wanted her to know even then how little you feel for her. None of you are worth a ten of Bonnie Bennett but she could never see that. None of you ever appreciated her and If you think that I would ever betray her again for you then you are sadly mistaken."

Damon: "I only want to talk to Bonnie, that's all that I want. Why are you acting like this?"

Enzo: "Because all anyone named Salvatore has ever done is brought the people of Mystic Falls nothing but pain Bonnie included. I will talk to her and If Bonnie wants to see you then I will set it up but that is her choice."

Damon: "Fine, you do and be disappointed yet again when another woman doesn't choose you."

With that Enzo walked off in search of Bonnie. Damon noticed that Valerie had left as well; thus leaving the two brothers alone.

Stefan: "What happens now, Damon?"

Damon: "I don't know about you but I have a witch to see."

Stefan: "But I thought that you were going to wait for Enzo to come back?"

Damon: "If you really thought that than your dumber than I thought. Do you really think that Enzo is going to even tell Bonnie that I'm awake?"

Stefan: "Why wouldn't he?"

Damon: "Wow and I thought that you were the smart one. He wouldn't want to risk her leaving him."

Stefan: "Oh, come on, you weren't really buying that; about Bonnie being in love with you of all people were you?"

Damon: "What's wrong with that?"

Stefan: "Besides the obvious? It's Bonnie that we're talking about and she would never be with any vampire."

Damon: "Your wrong and you don't know her like I do. Did you forget that we spent all that time trapped together?"

Stefan: "I remember but I seriously doubt; that she would ever have feelings like that for you or Enzo. Wait do want her to have those feelings for you?"

Damon: "What, no of course not, don't be ridiculous. I was just messing with Enzo's head but she wouldn't ever consider dating him."

Stefan: "I don't know, you almost sound jealous. I thought that after all this time that you were waiting for Elena still or isn't that true anymore?"

Damon: "I'm not waiting for her to wake up for me to grow up. She told me to live my life and I'm finally going to do just that."

With that Damon walked off to follow Enzo's scent towards Bonnie.


	2. Chapter 1: Reunion

Chapter 1: Reunion

Damon followed Enzo to some rundown motel a little bit outside of Mystic Falls. Bonnie opened the door rushing out to meet Enzo.

Bonnie: "What took you so long?"

Enzo: "If you must know it was because of Stefan and Damon. That's right Damon is among the living yet again. I think that was all Stefan's doing though. Here I have more of your herbs for the medicine that helps you to keep the side effects in check."

Bonnie: "Right the side effects from the drug that you injected into me three years ago."

Enzo: "I told you that I'm sorry about that and if I knew that it would permanently damage you or your powers than I would have never done it."

Bonnie: "It's just that you seem to keep making the wrong choices."

Enzo: "Right, just how you keep making the wrong decisions to save the Salvatores regardless of the personal cost to yourself."

Bonnie: "That's different, lives were at stake. I mean what should I have done let him die?"

Enzo: "Yes, that's what you should have bloody well done."

Bonnie: "I couldn't do that and you know it."

Enzo: "Right because your in love with him."

This is a constant argument that they have had over Damon and Bonnie always denies it with every breath she takes.

Bonnie: "That's not true, must we go through this yet again?"

Enzo: "Fine, I won't rehash old arguments as it will ultimately get us nowhere. Sit down and relax love, you know that this endless back and forth only over exhausts your energy. Now please relax and let me take care of you ok?"

She merely smiled and nodded her head in response. They were staying at the Gilbert cabin by the lake, which Damon had already been invited into. It was at that moment that Damon burst into the room.

Damon: "Were you going to at least tell her that I needed to see her?"

Enzo: "Yes but it didn't come up yet. Unlike you, I actually care about Bonnie and I didn't want her to exhaust herself out worrying about you and your brother yet again."

Damon: "Fine, since I'm here now, you can leave Enzo. Me and Bonnie need to talk in private."

Bonnie: "Yea, I don't think so besides anything that you have to say to me you can say in front of Enzo."

Damon: "Fine, since your so insistent on this. If he told you that I was awake would you agree to see me at all?"

Bonnie: "No, I probably wouldn't have wanted to see you or your brother. Regardless of what Enzo thinks I don't feel anything for either of you. He is right about one thing, all you have ever done is bring me pain. In the last three years that were Damon free there was pain but only physical pain from the anti-magic drug that was given to me three years ago. Remember, when I was helping you to save Stefan yet again. I know that it was my mistake for ever aligning myself with anyone named Salvatore. It's one of the reasons that I couldn't go home and have my life back. Do you even know what the last three years have been like for me?"

Damon: "No, I don't and I realize that it was selfish of me to just decide to decimate myself like that. I only did it because I thought that I was holding you and Stefan back from having a life. I didn't want anyone to take a bullet meant for me ever again. I thought that if I took myself out of the game that everything could be good again for you and my brother. I was wrong and I can see that now. I took the cowards way out. None of that matters now because I'm here and I'm not ever going to leave again."

Bonnie: "If you had only done that eight years ago things would be so different. None of my friends would be dead right now. In the last three years, I have been slowly dying and on the run for my life from the armory. I'm not sure why they want me but they haven't given me a moment's piece in three years. That's why I have aligned myself with Enzo to stay alive. I know what it's like to die but I'm just not ready to leave this life just yet."

Damon: "I'm so sorry Bonnie. I didn't think that would happen. I do have a question to ask, why does Enzo think that you have feelings, romantic feelings for me?"

Bonnie: "I have no idea where he got that from. I have never told him that ever because it's not true. The only feelings that I have regarding you are feelings of regret. I regret ever helping you or your brother."

Enzo had to put in his two cents, "Me thinks the lady doth protest too much."

Bonnie: "That's merely your own delusional opinion Enzo. I have told him countless ways that I do not nor have I ever harbored such feelings for any vampire let alone Damon Salvatore but he refuses to believe me."

Enzo: "Fine, deny, deny and deny it all that you want but it doesn't change how you feel about him. I just wonder is it the vampire aspect or is it the Elena aspect that has you in denial?"

Bonnie: "It's neither, we have been over this just because I won't give into you doesn't mean that I was waiting for Damon or any other man to come back into my life. Why would I condemn someone to live in this horror movie that my life's become?"

Enzo: "Wait is it because you might not have a future that has kept all men at bay?"

Bonnie: "It's my main reasoning behind not letting anyone new into my life. Even if this drug in my system wasn't a factor, I'm sorry but I've never been with a vampire like that and unfortunately I don't see that changing. I don't want to hurt you; Enzo because in these last three years only you were constant in my life. I hope that this doesn't hurt you."

Enzo: "No, I always knew that whatever this is that we were on borrowed time until Damon came back to you yet again."

Bonnie: "Enzo that's not what I'm saying-."

He didn't need to hear anymore, Enzo just wanted to get away from both of them and the situation. This left Damon and Bonnie alone together at last.


	3. Chapter 2: Flashbacks & Secrets

Chapter 2: Flashbacks Secrets

Damon spoke up first, "Why did you lie to Enzo?"

Bonnie: "I don't know what your talking about, I didn't lie to him."

Damon: "And I quote, "I'm sorry but I've never been with a vampire like that and unfortunately I don't see that changing." Again I ask why did you lie?"

Bonnie: "I'm sure that I don't know what your implying?"

Damon: "So your going to deny that it even happened at all?"

Bonnie: "What are you going on about?"

Damon: "I don't know me, you, a bottle of wine, trapped together in 1994, what you don't remember?"

Bonnie: "That happened along time ago and we both swore that we would pretend that it never did happen. I'm only keeping up my end of it and if I do remember correctly you promised to never mention it or bring it up again, so what gives?"

For a moment Damon and Bonnie both had this faraway look on their faces like they were sharing a forbidden memory together.

Flashback

The night in question happened after Damon was almost about to give up on the mere idea of making home again. It was pouring rain outside, Bonnie had to make him come inside.

Bonnie: "Your going to catch your death out here."

Damon: "Your already too late, I'm already dead. Now please leave me to my misery, I want to sulk alone."

Bonnie: "No, I don't think that I will because that could only bring you more pain."

Damon: "Why do you care if I'm in pain? I would think that you would want me to be in more pain, what gives?"

She stepped closer towards him, then she said, "I would never wish this type of pain on anyone. Now come on inside, the rain is pouring down harder."

Damon: "No, I deserve to be wet, just leave me alone."

Bonnie: "No, if it's your choice to stay out here in the rain then it's my choice to stay out here too."

With that Bonnie sat down next to Damon on the grass. The rain had started to pour down so hard. Suddenly he grabbed her and dragged her into the house with him.

Bonnie: "What are you doing?"

Damon: "I'm taking care of you, if we stay out here too long then you are going to get sick. I don't want to be stuck here alone without my sidekick, it would be completely boring without you here. You need to get out of those wet clothes before you catch your death."

For a moment they both stared at one another not saying anything at all. Then suddenly Damon rushed out of the room to get her a towel. He came back quickly and handed the towel to her to dry off. It was a rare moment when Damon wasn't saying or doing something inappropriately towards Bonnie. Then suddenly he pulled her towards him possessively and started kissing her. He thought that she would pull away from him but she merely let him kiss her. After a few minutes of heavy kissing and petting; Bonnie did pull away quickly and out of breath.

Bonnie: "What are we doing?"

Damon: "If I have to explain it then Jeremy didn't rock your world."

Bonnie: "I know where it was going but I think we should stop, don't you?"

Damon: "No, I want to stop feeling like this. I need you and why shouldn't we take comfort in each other, give me one reason why not?"

Bonnie: "Elena and Jeremy are why we shouldn't do this or did you forget about them already?"

Damon: "No, never, of course I haven't forgotten about Elena but in case you missed it neither of them are here. I don't know if we will ever see either of them again. Come on be honest, I know that you feel something for me, admit it?"

Bonnie: "I do but I'm afraid to act on these feelings and you know why."

Damon: "I'm not sure that I do, explain it to me?"

Bonnie: "If or when we find a way home, I don't want to look Elena in the eyes and lie to her about what we did together. Is that something that you want?"

Damon: "No, but I no longer have hope. You don't have your magic and there isn't any other way out of here. Please give me something more to hold onto here?"

Bonnie: "I'm not sure that we should do this, I mean if anyone ever found out about it; I would be mortified."

Damon: "If and that's a big if we ever make it back to Mystic Falls; we wouldn't have to tell anyone what happened between us. I know how to keep a secret."

Bonnie: "So what happens in 1994 stays in 1994, is that right?"

Damon: "Yea, do we have a deal then?"

Bonnie: "I'm not sure what your expecting from me?"

Damon: "Not much but I need to know is this a one time thing or is it something more?"

Bonnie: "Your right, there should be rules because I've never done casual sex before. Being near you makes me feel things; that I've never felt before and it scares me. I'm still not sure what you expect of me."

Damon: "I know that this is a huge deal for you and I don't take that lightly but I need you tonight just to make until morning. Please make me feel better even if it's only for one night; if it happens again than so be it and if not that is fine too. Make no mistake you will enjoy it immensely, come here?"

With that he pulled Bonnie closer to him and resumed kissing her passionately. Then their wet clothes scattered the living room floor. They made love in almost every room in the house. They made love so many times that Bonnie lost count. It was one amazing night but when morning arrived Damon was finally sober and Bonnie felt guilty and ashamed of her actions. She immediately pulled away from him and started to get dressed.

Damon: "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

Bonnie: "I'm going to take a shower and wash off this night and forget it."

Damon: "You mean wash off me and forget what happened last night right?"

Bonnie: "No, that's not it but last night was a horrible mistake and it's never going to happen again."

He pulled her back down on the bed and started kissing her again.

Then he said in a low seductive voice, "This isn't over yet, we need each more now than ever before. Stop being so self-serving and be selfish for once. Don't fight it, just give in to your desires."

She merely nodded her head as he proceeded to make love to her once again. That was the one aspect that Damon and Bonnie left out when they returned to the land of the living. They ate, they shopped, they watched horrible movies from the 90's over and over again, they listened to bad music, and they also made love almost every night. At first Damon didn't say anything because Bonnie never made it back with him. He figured that it didn't make sense to hurt anyone with his past deeds. Then afterwards he and Bonnie talked and decided to never tell anyone about what happened between them. It was like they agreed on what happens in 1994 stays in 1994.

End of Flashback

Damon: "What gives is that you lied to Enzo about never being with a vampire before and I want to know why?"

Bonnie: "That's none of your business, Damon. You need to leave before he comes back."

Damon: "No, I don't think that I will."

She backed away from him slowly.

Then she softly said, "Why the hell not, we don't have anything further to discuss?"

Damon: "That's where your wrong, we have unfinished business to attend to."

Bonnie: "What unfinished business do we have?"

Damon: "I don't know maybe your feelings for me?"

Bonnie: "I can't fathom what your talking about."

Damon: "Really, not a clue? Because for some reason there's a certain vampire that seems to think that you want me in your bed. I merely want to know if it's true or not?"

She started blushing almost immediately before she said, "Well, he has a big mouth and he's a liar too, so I wouldn't take anything that he said to heart."

Damon smirked, "Wow, it must be true because I don't think that I've ever seen you react like this before. I had no idea that you felt like that about me. You have to know that I'm flattered; especially given our history-."

Before he could finish Bonnie interrupted him, she put her hand up in a vain attempt to push him away.

Then she said, "Stop right there nothing will ever happen between us again. I have to say that a three year sleep didn't dampen your ego any did it?"

Damon: "I know that I'm hot and attractive but please don't stare."

Suddenly Bonnie got real angry and screamed, "I hate you and people like you. I mean you think that your semi good looks can get you anything or anyone no matter who pays the price. If I had never heard the name Salvatore my life would be much happier than it is now."

Damon: "Please, if I had never come here your life would be boring and you know it."

Bonnie: "Leave now before I get angrier."

Damon: "Fine but this isn't over yet."

With that Damon reluctantly left; thus leaving Bonnie to collect herself. She just couldn't believe the nerve that Damon had.


	4. Chapter 3: One Hot Night

Chapter 3: One Hot Night

Damon refused to be simply dismissed like a petulant child. He gave Bonnie one night to gather her thoughts but the following day he decided that she had enough time to herself. He barged into Bonnie's motel room like he owned the place. Luckily she was alone; Enzo had gone off in search of a cure for Bonnie.

Damon didn't realize how serious Bonnie's condition was. She was seriously pissed off that he thought he could just come and go like nothing happened the previous night. She wasn't in the mood to placate Damon at the moment either.

Bonnie: "What the hell do you want now, psycho?"

Damon: "I just think that we need to have a chat, don't you?"

Bonnie: "No, I think that my last moments need to be spent better than spending time with you."

Damon: "That's where your wrong, this is exactly what we should be doing."

Damon suddenly invaded her space and pulled her closer to his body. She pushed back against his chest, it was almost like she was nervous to be alone with Damon.

Bonnie: "What do you think your doing?"

Damon: "I'm making you admit it."

Bonnie: "Admit what?"

Damon: "Admit that you do have feelings for me?"

Bonnie: "That's not true, your projecting Enzo's fantasy onto me but it's not true at all."

Damon: "Really, then why do you back away from me? Why is your heartbeat faster, the color in your face is turning red too. Tell me the truth if I were to kiss you right here, right now, would you push me away or respond to my advances?"

She didn't know how to respond to such a statement but before she could form another coherent thought; Damon quickly pulled her to him and proceed to kiss her quite passionately. She was blown away by how possessive his mere touch felt on her skin. She knew that it was wrong but she couldn't help herself. She let him kiss her, lower her to the bed, take her clothes off and make love to her over and over again.

Damon wanted nothing more than to ravage her until only his name remained on her lips. He wanted to erase every lover that she had before and only remember him. He needed to make this night last even if it was the only night that they shared together. She knew that it would be a mistake but she wanted him, even if it were only for one night.

The way that they touched one another it was as if they were trying to leave a permanent mark on the other person. While they both had previous lovers before none of them could hold a candle to this night. This was like nothing that either one of them had ever experienced before in their lifetimes. They made love countless times during their one hot night together.

Luckily they weren't disturbed throughout their one night together. Enzo was still busy trying to find a cure for Bonnie. Stefan was busy trying to pick up the shattered pieces of his life. Caroline still wouldn't talk to him at all. It seemed that she was still beyond mad about the Salvatores three years absence. They both simply dropped out of sight for three years but at least Damon left a note behind. Stefan didn't even bother to do that but then he just expected to be welcomed back with open arms.

He and his brother both had some nerve and it would be a cold day in hell before Caroline forgave him. She only hoped that Bonnie took her advice and did the same thing to Damon. They had talked about it in great detail the other night. Bonnie had agreed with her about freezing them both out of their lives forever. This was unfortunately for the Salvatore brothers. Of course Bonnie had broken her vow the minute that Damon touched her. She hadn't intended to jump into bed with the enemy but often these things happened.

Life was often complex but these small mistakes made life worth living. Through the heartache and the pain none of them would ever have it any different. Whether or not they would ever admit it was a different story altogether though. Often in these troubled times the morning would bring about a change whether it be for good or bad would depend on the change and the people involved as well.


	5. Chapter 4: The Morning After

Chapter 4: The Morning After

As morning arrived both Damon and Bonnie knew that nothing would be the same by the light of day. For one thing this would test the bounds of their friendship. It would either make them stronger or better friends or it could potentially destroy their friendship. This is what usually happened whenever sex was added between friends. The fact is that sex usually ruins friendships but Bonnie hoped that this wouldn't be the case with them. She immediately reached for her clothes when she awoke but Damon tried to pull her back towards him.

Damon: "Just where do you think that your going?"

Bonnie: "I'm getting dressed, and I would suggest that you do the same and leave."

Damon: "I can't leave yet, besides don't you want to talk about what happened last night?"

Bonnie: "There's nothing to talk about. That happened, it was a mistake, now let's forget that it happened and move on ok?"

He pulled her flush against his body and said seductively, "I can't, no screw that I won't forget about last night."

She moved out of his arms immediately pulling further away from him.

Then she said, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Damon: "There's nothing wrong with me, if anything it's the first time that I actually made the right choice for everyone involved. I mean you wanted me and I obviously wanted you. We didn't do anything wrong last night."

Bonnie: "Yes, we did, we betrayed Elena last night. You do remember her, your girlfriend that's under a sleeping spell right?"

Damon: "Of course I remember her but she would want us to be happy. In fact, she told us that or don't you remember?"

Bonnie: "I remember that she told us to live our lives but I highly doubt that she meant together. I think that she would be disappointed in us at least, don't you?"

He walked over towards her and touched her face.

Then he said, "Is that why your acting like this because of the precious Elena Gilbert?"

Bonnie: "That's funny because everything that you have done in the last few years was because of Elena. I mean we wouldn't even know each other if it wasn't for Elena."

Damon: "That's not true and you know it. I knew your name long before I knew Elena Gilbert's name. I have watched over your family for over a hundred years and it wasn't just because of my deal with Emily either."

Bonnie: "I know that may be true but every bad decision that you ever made can be traced back to Elena Gilbert, you know that's true right?"

Damon: "I have done no less in the name of your family either. I mean there was a time that even though you hated me to death that I still risked my life to save yours or don't you remember that?"

Bonnie: "If you mean when we were trapped together that was out of desperation not any other reason."

Damon: "No, that's not when I'm talking about, there were many different times that I chose to save your life without regard to my own personal safety."

Bonnie: "Like when?"

Damon: "For example, when we decided to turn your mother instead of you into a vampire."

Bonnie: "What but I thought that was Stefan's doing?"

Damon: "No, that was my idea, I mean think about it for a minute, we could have just killed her and you but we didn't. Now why do you think that we didn't?"

Bonnie: "I can't fathom a reason as to why you didn't do that."

Damon: "It's because it was you and your family. I just couldn't bring myself to hurt another Bennett, I didn't have it in me to do that. In fact, Stefan was supposed to do it because he lost the coin toss. He was supposed to find you and kill you; while I was supposed to find your mother and kill her but I decided on a change of plans at the last minute. I turned your mother into a vampire so you wouldn't lose one more person in your life. Stefan had no choice but to go along with my decision afterwards. By doing that I saved your life, even if it did make you hate me."

Bonnie: "That wasn't done as some noble gesture, that was done in the name of Elena and you know it."

Damon: "Actually no it wasn't. I wanted to save you, just like on the island when you were lost. I refused to leave until I found you and I did but you don't remember that right?"

Bonnie: "You know damned well that I don't remember that time but I heard about it. Why did you stay behind for me?"

Damon: "I had my reasons but I've always felt responsible for you more than the rest of your descendants for some reason. I know that this is crazy but what happened between us was a long time coming."

Bonnie: "No, it wasn't don't you say that. What happened between us was a simple lapse in judgment on my part and believe me it won't happen again."

Damon: "Are you sure about that?"

He began walking closer towards her as he spoke each word but she kept backing up until she hit the wall.

Bonnie: "Yes, I'm sure and besides this is all pointless because if Elena was here then this wouldn't have ever happened."

Damon: "Again, are you sure about that?"

Bonnie: "Yes, just what are you implying?"

Damon: "Nothing, just that you wanted me and this to happen long before Elena was out of the picture."

Bonnie: "That's not true, I would never do that to my best friend."

Damon: "There's always been something between us, whether or not you want to admit it doesn't make it any less true."

Bonnie: "Fine, I'll go as far as to admit that there's always been this slight attraction between us but I would've never acted on it in the past."

Damon: "Really then why did you act on it last night, can you explain it?"

Bonnie: "I wasn't alone, if you remember correctly. Why did you kiss me first?"

Damon: "I felt an impulse and I acted on it. In the past I never would have done that but that was only because of Elena."

Bonnie: "Wait, so your telling me that you've felt this way even when Elena was around?"

Damon: "Yes, of course I did but you wouldn't have given me a second glance back then, would you?"

Bonnie: "What, no of course I wouldn't have done that to my friend. Besides ever since we met you've only had eyes for Elena."

Damon: "That's not true; I think that I mostly pursued Elena out of jealousy of my brother. I thought if only I could get someone to choose me over him than I would be happy but I was wrong. Pursuing Elena and eventually getting her didn't bring me happiness. I actually thought that I could have the girl and my brother too but it wasn't meant to be."

Bonnie: "Be honest do you think that last night would've happened if Elena was still here?"

Damon: "Yes, even if Elena walked into this very room right now, I still would be pursuing you."

Bonnie: "I don't believe you, get out, I want you out of my room, out of my life forever."

Damon: "You can't do that, it's too late, you already invited me into your life. I'm not going anywhere and you can't make me."

With that he sat down on her bed thus refusing to move another inch.

Bonnie: "Your impossible to deal with. Last night was the end of this freak show, I don't want anything more to do with you."

Damon: "Don't say that again."

With that he grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed with him. Then he proceeded to kiss her tenderly and passionately as well. This of course led them to making love once again. It seemed that Bonnie was helpless whenever Damon touched her. She tried to keep control but when love or desire comes into play things like control simply don't apply to any situation.

When Damon awoke yet again, happy and satisfied, he found a note from Bonnie.

Dear Damon, this is hard to say but we're bad together or your bad for me anyways. I can't do this anymore, I don't know how much time that I have left but I don't want to spend it with regrets on my list. I'm sorry but I can't do this in a letter, I'm in the bathroom.

He heard the door open and there she stood, "I'm sorry if you thought that I fled the scene but unlike you, I'm not a coward."

Damon: "I know that I have failed you in the past but I won't fail you again and let you die. I have an idea about how to help you and save your life once again."

Bonnie: "Really and how are you going to do that?"

Damon: "Simple, a spell."

Bonnie: "There is no spell that can reverse the effects of that drug."

Damon: "The spell that I'm referring to could save you."

Bonnie: "What spell are you talking about?"

Damon: "A time traveling spell."

Bonnie: "That's impossible there's no such spell; if there were I would know about it."

Damon: "You don't know about it because it's nearly as old as Klaus is. His brother Kol mentioned something about it to me in the past. His other sister that is an immortal witch Freya could do the spell."

Bonnie: "Wait, I'm having a hard time grasping this but even if your right and there is such a spell, the last time that I checked Kol was dead and therefore unable to give us the spell."

Damon: "Right, I forgot that you didn't know. Kol is alive, his girlfriend brought him back to the land of the living recently. We only need to take a trip to New Orleans and talk to an original about a spell."

Bonnie: "Wow, I guess that running for my life has kept me out of the loop but why do we have to go there?"

Damon: "We have to go there because there's a spell keeping Kol in New Orleans. Now let's pack and get a move on it ok?"

Bonnie: "Fine, I will go with you but I'm leaving a note for Lorenzo."

Damon: "Whatever, I'll get dressed and meet you outside."

With that he dressed and ran outside leaving her to her thoughts. She wrote the note to Enzo, it was short and sweet, it simply stated that she left with Damon because they got a lead on a cure. She left out certain details about where they were heading off to. She didn't want him to worry more than necessary.


	6. Chapter 5: New Orleans

Chapter 5: New Orleans

They arrived in New Orleans without fail. The city seemed to be in chaos at the moment but nothing was going to derail Damon from his mission to save Bonnie. Neither of them knew what the originals were going through at the moment. When they arrived at Klaus's house it seemed empty at first but they immediately ran into trouble by the name of Marcel.

Marcel: "Now what's people from Mystic Falls doing in my city?"

Damon spoke up first, "We made arrangements with Kol, you wouldn't happen to know where he is would you?"

Bonnie: "Damon, don't be rude. We should introduce our selves first. I'm Bonnie and this is Damon but who are you?"

Marcel: "I'm Marcellus but you can call me Marcel. The originals are all gone, I'm not sure where they went as we had a falling out. There wasn't any need for introductions because I'd know you Bonnie Bennett and Damon Salvatore anywhere. What did you want with Kol though?"

Bonnie spoke up, "He was supposed to help us with a time traveling spell. Are they all really gone?"

Marcel: "Yes, they are gone with a spell but that's all that I know at the moment anyway. You could stay and help me figure out where they are?"

Damon had to intervene, "No, we will figure out our next move without you."

Bonnie: "Forgive Damon, he has no manners. We just met, so I'm still not sure if your friend or foe yet. Is New Orleans still a no magic zone?"

Marcel: "No, the band on magic has been lifted."

Bonnie: "Why would you lift it when your the one that enforced it?"

Marcel: "Things were different then and besides I need peace with the witches. That was the problem that Klaus had; he wanted to control everyone and everything. I'm not like him but I could help you track down whatever you needed from Klaus. What do you think?"

Damon: "I don't think that's necessary, I wouldn't want to put you out of your way. Besides if you have an original problem, then I think that it would be best if me and Bonnie went on our way."

Marcel: "Fine, suit yourselves but the offer still stands at least for 24 hours."

Bonnie: "That's sweet of you, thank you."

With that they left Marcel standing there alone.

Almost immediately Damon spoke up, "What the hell was that, Bonnie?"

Bonnie: "I'm not sure what your referring to Damon?"

Damon: "You know damned well, what I'm talking about, he was flirting with you and you were flirting back too."

Bonnie: "Why don't you ask me what you really want to ask?"

Damon: "Fine, do you want to sleep with Klaus junior?"

Bonnie: "Not that it's any of your business but no I don't want to sleep with him. I'm sure that I could if I wanted to though."

She said with a smile on her face. He went towards her and pulled her close.

Then he said seductively, "I don't think think that you realized it yet but your mine."

Then he proceeded to kiss her quite passionately until she pushed him away.

Then she said angrily, "I'm not yours and I'll never belong to you. If you think that just because we slept together, that I belong to you well think again."

She then began to storm off in typical Bonnie fashion. Of course Damon chased after her as only he could using vampire speed.

When he caught up to her, "Wait a second, it isn't because we made love and before you say anything that's what it was. We didn't just sleep together, we made love and to be honest, I thought of you as mine long before we made love. Me and Elena never made sense not even to me but you and me together make sense. I mean she just accepted me flaws and all but you don't accept that. You push me to be a better person. We belong together, please say something?"

Bonnie: "Maybe that's true but if this works then neither of us will remember this moment in time, then what?"

Damon: "Then we will have new moments to make. I know this is true because it doesn't matter how we happen, I know that we are inevitable."

Bonnie: "Whatever you think, now what are we going to do about our situation?"

Damon: "I know of a witch here that can help us talk to Kol on the mystical plan of existence."

Bonnie: "And just what reason will Kol Michaelson have for helping us with anything?"

Damon: "Let me just say that we can help him with a problem as well."

Bonnie: "What problem, I don't like the sound of this."

Damon: "It's simple really, I did my research on Kol and it's come to my attention that he loved a witch. She was the one that brought him back from the dead but afterwards he killed her because of a spell. I know that he would love to get this time traveling spell to work but no witch would ever do the spell for him. They would do the spell for you though."

Bonnie: "What your suggesting is dangerous on many levels and there is no guarantees that it would work even."

Damon: "I know that's why we need to see a witch."

With those words spoken Damon grabbed Bonnie and sped off into the night in search of a witch.


	7. Chapter 6: The Spell

Chapter 6: The Spell

Bonnie went outside and instructed Damon on what they needed to complete the spell. He went and collected everything including Davina's remains. After the ingredients were all together Bella took Bonnie's hand in hers and started to chant. They made contact rather quickly with the originals. What the spell did was interrupt Freya's spell but only briefly; which meant that they had to convince Kol to tell them the spell quickly.

Kol was surprised by the interruption, "What's going on and what does Bonnie Bennett want with me? Who's that?"

Bonnie: "She's a friend that helped me with the spell to contact you. I know that you have a time traveling spell and I don't have much time but I need the spell right now."

Kol: "Fine, darling but even if I did have such a spell what's in it for me to tell you the spell?"

Bonnie: "I'll give you something that you desperately want."

Kol: "Not that I'm not tempted but sorry I'll have to pass, I'm in love with someone else."

Bonnie: "Not that your not attractive but that wasn't what I was suggesting. I was merely stating how I could give you the woman that you loved back to you."

Kol: "You could really do that, bring Davina back to me?"

Bonnie: "Yes, I know about the curse put on the two of you after she brought you back to life. There's a spell that could bring you back and then there wouldn't be a need for her to bring you back. No resurrection, no curse from her ancestors then. This could work but you need to give me the spell now?"

Kol: "Wow, I could actually have her back and be happy again. Even if you could do the spell, your body couldn't handle the trip through time."

Bonnie: "I know but Damon could and he would do that for me."

Kol: "Why would he do anything for you?"

Bonnie: "Because he's in love with me, I guess that Davina isn't the only witch in love with a vampire; oh my God."

Kol: "I can't believe it you and Damon Salvatore, I wouldn't have guessed that would happen. I'm choosing to trust you with this because I'd go to hell and back to be with her one more time. I know that you feel like that about Damon too right?"

Bonnie: "Shut up about that not another word but the spell ok?"

Kol: "Fine but you better keep up your end of the deal because I've been burned by you before."

Bonnie: "I'll handle it and makes sure that Damon follows through, I can handle him."

Kol: "I'll bet you can handle him."

With smirk on his face he pulled Bonnie close towards him and softly whispered in her ear the spell. When the connection ended and they had the spell that they needed; they immediately sought out Damon to do the time traveling spell. They wish that the spell could go back further but the way that it was designed it could only take them back three years into the past.

They told Damon all three things that he needed to do to save them. First he needed to go to Bonnie and give her his blood and warn her about Enzo's involvement. Then he had to run to New Orleans and stop Davina from resurrecting Kol and give her a different spell; which another witch would use to resurrect him with. When he was in New Orleans he was also supposed to look up Bella. He was going to scare her away from all vampires.

While Damon didn't know how he was supposed to do steps two and three; he did know exactly how he was supposed to save Bonnie whether she liked it or not. They didn't really discuss their options but Damon knew what he was going to do.


	8. Chapter 7: Into The Past

Chapter 7: Into The Past

Bella did the spell and a portal opened up and Damon jumped through it. The way that the spell was designed he only had a small window of time to complete his tasks. After the spell ended it would propel him back through his own time. He hoped that he could do everything and change the past without any side effects.

The first thing that he noticed was that he wasn't in Mystic Falls, he was in New Orleans. They didn't realize that since he went through the time portal spell in New Orleans that's where he would end up. He was in New Orleans three years in the past. Everything looked different to Damon but he knew that he needed to avoid all the originals if he could help it.

He needed to go to Bella first and nearly attack her or make sure he sends her in another direction. He tracked her down as she was coming out of some huge building. She looked different, also as if she didn't have a clue about the supernatural world. He approached her quickly, he acted like he casually bumped into her as he knocked her books out of her hands.

Damon: "Wow, I'm so sorry, miss are you ok?"

Bella: "Yea, I'm fine it was an accident, it happens."

She tried to get up and merely walk away but Damon stopped her suddenly.

Damon: "Wait, I need to talk to you for a minute."

Bella: "What do you want sir?"

He wasn't sure if she had her powers yet; therefore he needed to test a theory.

Damon: "I want you to come with me and take your clothes off and then let me screw your brains out, will you do that?"

She merely nodded her head and then she said, "Yes, do you want me to take my clothes off here and now?"

Damon: "No, not yet. Are you a witch?"

Bella: "No, I'm not my mother was one but I denied my heritage and my powers. I had the ancestors bind my powers forever."

Damon: "That's good but I have one more question for you. Is there anyone special in your life?"

Bella: "No, not yet but there is a guy that I'm hoping will be more than a friend. He's weird though and keeps disappearing on me lately."

Damon: "What's his name?"

Bella: "His name is Brady and I've seen him with Klaus Mikaelson recently and for some reason Klaus scares me."

Damon: "Ok, listen to me, you are to stay away from Klaus and Brady. In fact if you ever see either one of them you are going to be scared to death and run away screaming are we clear?"

Bella: "Yes but should I take my clothes off now?"

Damon: "Oh, I forgot about that but no don't do that. In fact your going to forget that we ever met ok?"

She answered in a robotic voice and merely nodded her head. He had hoped that his compulsion worked perfectly on her. His next task was to contact Davina and convince her to not resurrect Kol Mikaelson. He had hoped that there would be enough time to do all of that and save Bonnie as well. He took off in search of Davina.


	9. Chapter 8: Davina

Chapter 8: Davina

Damon immediately found her in an old warehouse; it looked like she was just about to start a spell. The whole place had spells protecting it; he could feel the magic coming off the place in waves. Unfortunately it wasn't spelled against vampires thus allowing Damon to enter.

Damon: "Hello, witch."

Davina: "Damon Salvatore, as I live and breath. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Damon: "You, know who I am, that's good it will save us both some time. I'm short on time, I know that your trying to resurrect Kol Mikaelson but I need you to do it differently."

Davina: "If your working with Klaus to stop me, you can forget about it. I've dealt with your kind before and I'm not afraid of you."

Damon held his hands up, then he said, "I'm not trying to stop you, I'm only trying to delay you. Don't ask me how I know but if you do the spell yourself; you are going to die. The Spell won't kill you but your ancestors will curse you and make him kill you. I have a different spell but have your friend do the spell. He does the spell; there will be no curse and then you and Kol can live happily ever after. What do you say, do we have a deal?"

Davina: "Why should I trust you?"

Damon: "Because I know what it's like to love a witch and I'll do anything to save her. I want to help you because it gives me hope for Bonnie and myself."

Davina: "Bonnie Bennett, wow and I thought I was the only witch that was drawn towards the dark. Fine give me the spell, I'll have my only witch friend look it over. If everything looks good I'll have him do the spell. You can go now."

Damon: "Fine, I'll go but I gave you the information; it's up to you if you take it or not."

With step one and two out of the way Damon made his way quickly towards Mystic Falls to save Bonnie one way or another. At first Davina wasn't going to take his advice but after talking it over with Vincent; she did exactly what Damon had told her to do. The spell was a bit more complicated than she was used to but it worked. Kol Michaelson was resurrected without anything binding him to hurt anyone. Finally they could be together without any interference from his family hopefully. She was quite surprised that she owed her happiness to Damon Salvatore.


	10. Chapter 9: Turned Or Not?

Chapter 9: Turned Or Not?

Damon made excellent time getting to Mystic Falls. He tried to remember where he was three years ago because it was imperative that he didn't run into his past self. It could have disastrous consequences if that happened. Then he remembered that him and Bonnie were about to be trapped in the armory thanks to Enzo. He had to hurry and get there before Bonnie was poisoned by Enzo.

He didn't have that many options but he gave it some thought, if he turned Bonnie with his blood, there was a slight chance that she would be sired to him. This was something that Damon would rather not revisit again. He had to track down Stefan and convince him to do it for him. Unfortunately Stefan just couldn't be reached in time; therefore Damon tracked down the only other vampire that he trusted Caroline. He found her and Ric playing happy family yet again as Stefan was gone. She didn't take the news too well. She met him outside as she didn't want to wake the kids.

Caroline: "Wait a minute you want me to what?"

Damon: "Turn Bonnie into a vampire, is that too hard to do?"

Caroline: "First of all we don't even know what would happen to Elena if I did that, have you thought of that?"

Damon: "Yea, I've thought of that and I don't care. In three years time she is poisoned and dying, so no I don't care about precious Elena. I'm in love with Bonnie and I'll do anything to save her."

Caroline: "Wow, wait a minute you said three years, how would you know that?"

Damon: "I know because as strange as it sounds I'm from the future and I came to change it."

Caroline: "Even if I wanted to do that to my best friend, she would never turn. Don't you know her at all?"

Damon: "Yes, I know her better than you do. In fact, I know that, not only know that she will turn but I'm counting on it."

Caroline: "First of all, if you want me to do this than I need a valid reason to do it?"

Damon: "Her life is in danger; no there's not another option. You need to do it today."

Caroline: "Why does it have to be today?"

Damon: "It has to be today because she's going to be poisoned by Enzo. If there's vampire blood in her at the time it will reject the poison. You do want to save her life?"

Caroline: "Yes, of course but why does it have to be me? Why can't you do it?"

Damon: "I can't because I'm not going though that whole sired bond thing again."

Caroline: "What are you talking about?"

Damon: "If a vampire turns someone that has romantic feelings for them it will sire bond them to the vampire. That's why it has to be you that turned her."

Caroline: "Even if what you claim is true, you do realize that she's going to be pissed off at me right?"

Damon: "Of course but at this point I don't care. I need her in a way that I have never needed Elena. Will you do it or not?"

Caroline: "Fine, you've convinced me but if your really from the future tell me something that's going to happen?"

Damon: "We don't have time for this."

Caroline: "Fine but after this is over we are having a discussion."

With those final words spoken they raced off towards Bonnie. They arrived at the armory just barely in the nick of time. Caroline rushed towards Bonnie; before anyone could utter a word, Caroline forced blood down Bonnie's throat. Suddenly Damon was there and he looked completely confused by the events. It was present day Damon; which is why he was so confused. It of course figures that only Damon could mess up his own plans.

Immediately he pulled Caroline away from Bonnie and said, "What the hell is going on?"

To which Caroline replied, "I'm only doing what you asked me to do."

Bonnie looked at them both confused until suddenly Caroline snapped Bonnie's neck. It surprised both Bonnie and Damon for different reasons.

Immediately Damon screamed at Caroline, "What have you done?"

Caroline: "I've only did what you asked me to do. I'm sick to death of your bipolar personality; please choose one and stick to it already."

Damon: "Again, I say what is going on?"

Caroline: "First you say come quick and turn my best friend into a vampire because it's a matter of life or death and now you act like I'm the delusional one. Wait, are you from the future?"

Damon: "What, no of course I'm not crazy enough to walk around claiming that. Wait is that what happened, someone convinced you that they were from the future?"

Caroline: "Not someone, you told me that Bonnie would die unless I did this."

Damon: "You mean someone told you but it wasn't me. I would have remembered that. Besides have you even thought about what would happen to Elena?"

Caroline: "Of course I have but you told me that you didn't care. You were more concerned with Bonnie's wellbeing. I've never seen you like that before regarding her."

Future Damon disappeared as the future he came from no longer existed anymore; while present Damon was still slightly confused by Caroline's actions. Regardless of all these confusions Bonnie started to wake up. At first she wasn't sure what happened to her until she felt the hunger within her.

Bonnie: "What did you do, Caroline?"

Caroline: "I had to do this because someone told me that you were going to die unless I turned you. I'm so sorry Bonnie, please forgive me?"

Bonnie: "I can't think straight right now, why did you believe them?"

Caroline: "I can't tell you right now but please turn?"

Bonnie: "I'm not sure what that could mean for Elena."

In the end Bonnie did decide to turn because she just wasn't ready for her life to be over with yet. There was like this ripple effect right after she decided. The future version of Damon ceased to exist but his memories remained intact. In fact, only Damon would carry with him the memories of the events from three years time.


	11. Chapter 10: Elena Awakens

Chapter 10: Elena awakens

Suddenly in the present for everyone except for Damon that is. He was the same person with one difference, he was in love with Bonnie this time. He wasn't sure if he could make Bonnie fall for him again this time but at least he had a chance. He remembered the type of person that he was three years ago and he wasn't a good person at all.

Meanwhile across town, in a dark storage room Elena suddenly awakens. As Bonnie's mortal life ended Elena was awakened; therefore their lives were no longer linked together. She sat up and looked around the room confused about a few things. She thought that someone would be waiting for her when she was awoken but no one was there. After she made her way outside, she realized that she wasn't in Mystic Falls anymore.

In fact, she wasn't sure where she was at. She knew that the spell was broken or Bonnie died but she was hoping for the later. Immediately she looked for a phone inside the storage shed; which she found taped inside her coffin. She turned it on and called the one person that she needed: Damon. She knew that if she were to merely lay eyes on him that everything would be fine. He would make everything fine, all she had to do was get to Damon.

He answered almost immediately, "Yeah, what is it?"

"It's me, Elena I'm not sure where I am but please come meet me? I need to see you please?"

"I'll be there soon, I know where you are. Give me at least an hour or two ok?"

"That's fine, I'll be waiting for you, I can't wait for our reunion to begin, I love you Damon."

"Ok, I'll see you soon."

He ended the call and turned towards Caroline and Bonnie.

"Hey, Blondie do you have everything under control with Bonnie?"

"Yeah, I got it, go be with Elena."

"How did you know it was her?"

"Easy vampire hearing, question is she the real reason that you wanted me to do this to Bonnie?"

"No, of course not, I needed you to do this because it was the only way to save her. In case, you missed it I am in love with Bonnie. I'm not sure how it happened or when but I am completely in love with her. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and bring Elena here and break her heart."

"Wow, I had no idea, is there anything that I can do to help you?"

"Yeah, give Bonnie this human blood, get her to drink and turn. Oh and keep Enzo away from Bonnie too, he's not going to help anyone. In fact you might want to steer clear of him too, his intentions aren't good for anyone except himself."

"Ok, I'll do my best when we're done here, meet us back at the boardinghouse ok?"

"Yeah, give me an hour or two ok?"

Caroline merely nodded her head and went to tend to Bonnie. Caroline knew that Bonnie wouldn't take to being a vampire easy like she did. What worried her the most was thinking that Bonnie could or would turn it off. It is so easy and seems like an easy fix to not feel anything and simply shut everything off. Of course there's always complications with turning off your emotions for a vampire.

"Bonnie, we need to get out of here before anyone comes. Come on move now!!"

It was like Bonnie was frozen, she couldn't believe that these people that she thought were her friends could do this to her. It was unbelievable after everything that she had been through. At first she wanted to die but after thinking it over she realized that she wanted to live. She wasn't sure what kind of life she would have as a vampire but she wouldn't be like Damon that was for sure. She hated him for convincing Caroline to take her life away like it was nothing.

"I know what we need to do, Caroline. Question though why would you ever listen to Damon? I thought that you hated him to death or has that changed since you fucked Stefan? Was it that good that he screwed your hatred for Damon right out of you?"

"Oh, my God, how could you say something like that to me? You know that's not true, I still hate him, maybe not as much as I used to but that doesn't have anything to do with Stefan. That's more to do with you than anything or anyone else and you know that. Why are you being like this?"


End file.
